


Cupcakes

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Clark + Bruce + Giggles = Fun! :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 2, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 18, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 209  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Fourth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/660732.html) for Makeitrednblack. Pairing: Bruce/Clark. Prompt: Giggles. :)

Clark fell to the bed, doubled over in laughter. He flipped his jacket over his head as the bed shook.

Bruce shook his head, trying manfully to keep his own laughter bottled up, but it bubbled over like a spring over stones. He collapsed next to his lover, tears running down his cheeks.

“Did you _see_ that frosting in Hal’s hair?” Clark gasped as he pulled his jacket down.

“And in Ollie’s!” Bruce giggled as he wiped his eyes.

“All those little girls running around, trying to bake cupcakes.”

“I thought Dick and Roy would die of laughter.”

“It seemed to especially appeal to Dick’s pixie-ish sense of humor.” Clark remembered adventures with the Dynamic Duo fondly when Dick was a boy.

“Trust me, Dick was never short of enthusiasm as a boy.”

“No, he wasn’t.” Clark snickered. “Lian was having a great time.”

Bruce snorted. “Why wouldn’t she? Chocolate frosting all over the place, her friends giggling and shrieking, and Grandpa Ollie and Uncle Hal in charge of the insane asylum.”

Clark laughed, clutching his stomach. “Good thing you took pictures!”

Bruce smirked as he took a spy camera out of his jacket pocket. “Never leave home without it.”

Both men collapsed in a fit of giggles again.


End file.
